world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092414doirerisio
08:55 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 20:55 -- 08:55 GA: yoooooo 08:55 GA: son 08:55 GA: father is here 08:55 GC: Oh 08:55 GC: You*re Doir then? 08:55 GA: yeah, youre erisio right? 08:55 GC: Mhm 08:56 GA: how you doin, kiddo? 09:00 GC: Debatable 09:00 GC: got shot 09:00 GC: Footbal spiked Sister 09:00 GA: yeah, lily told me you shot yourself and then threw her at the ground 09:00 GC: That*s wrong 09:01 GC: I threw her at the ground THEN shot myself 09:01 GA: ah, of course. 09:01 GC: but reaklly, I have a question 09:01 GC: *really 09:01 GA: ask away! 09:01 GC: What did you do 09:01 GC: to gt your reputation 09:02 GC: as a superb dumbass 09:02 GA: goddamnit, sami and maenam are talking shit about me arent they 09:02 GC: Not exactly 09:02 GA: first of all, maenam is way dumber, i mean, have you seen her 'fashion' skills? 09:02 GC: after I shot myself 09:02 GC: I didn*t get a 09:02 GC: "OMG are you ok??" 09:02 GC: "Oh no what happened?!!" 09:02 GC: I got 09:02 GC: "Definitley Doir*s kid" 09:03 GC: Like really 09:03 GC: what did you do 09:03 GA: uhhh, hahah, um 09:03 GA: well, i started out fairly 'quirky', but otherwise *generally* mostly normal 09:04 GA: then i became an insane magical girl, then i died, then in my traumatized state i went a liiiiiiiiiiiittle bit cuckoo 09:05 GA: anyway then i killed like four other people who were enemies but also maybe i didnt have to use so much fire, also i made the horrible mistake of existing as a page, and then i kept messing with people. 09:05 GA: but i got better. 09:05 GC: Uuuuuuuh huh 09:05 GA: it gets hard to not be called stupid when the game *literally* calls you an idiot? 09:06 GC: I see 09:06 GA: anyway, uh, jokes on them now because i'm the smartest. 09:06 GC: Im a thief of mind 09:06 GA: hahah cool 09:06 GC: so I probably got that from you 09:06 GA: ...what? 09:06 GA: got what from me? 09:06 GC: Mind powers? 09:07 GA: ohh. okay. 09:07 GA: yeah mind powers are pretty great 09:07 GA: as a page, i have them all 09:07 GC: I thought pages had nothing? 09:07 GA: pages start with nothing, then they get everything. 09:07 GA: its pretty cool. 09:08 GA: has alchemy been explained to you yet? 09:08 GA: ive got a nifty triangle that should help you with mind 09:08 GC: vaguely 09:08 GC: That 09:08 GC: That is a shape 09:08 GA: the instrument. 09:08 GC: I know 09:08 -- galactoidArrival GA screenshots the alchemy explanation he told vyllen and sends mindtrianglecode.txt -- 09:09 GC: ok I didn*t know but NOW I know! 09:09 GA: whats your strife specibus? 09:09 GC: Shovel 09:09 GA: shovel? heheh, cool 09:10 GA: alright... i dont have any, uh, shovels to give you, but ive got some other stuff. 09:11 -- galactoidArrival GA sends everycodeihave.txt -- 09:11 GA: go wild. 09:11 GA: youre gonna need grist for stuff, though, so once i arrive we can start grinding imps. 09:12 GA: you should ask sami and maenam for any nifty codes they might have. luckily, one of the mind players- me -survived, but the only other thief that did is a huge asshole big bad villain and cannot help you. 09:13 GA: and he didnt survive so much as keep existing. 09:13 GC: This Jack guy I*ve heard about? 09:13 GA: yeah 09:13 GA: he killed your mom. and your dad! but i lived. 09:13 GA: and i killed him! that was fun. 09:14 GC: <:( 09:14 GC: wow uh 09:14 GA: er, sorry. 09:14 GC: wow 09:14 GC: you do not know anything about tact do you 09:14 GA: i do! it was just... kind of a long time ago, and i really did not like her. 09:15 GA: no offence. she was mean. 09:15 GC: <:( 09:15 GA: hey, im not the one who goes around stealing peoples stuff and then tentaroping them. 09:16 GA: er... shit, wait, is she dead here too? fuck. im sorry. 09:16 GC: I do not even want to know what that means 09:16 GC: Not certainly, but she is MIA 09:16 GA: well, im sure shes fine then. a lot of our parents are mia too, but we actually found nates dad was just fine. 09:17 GA: oh, by the way, i kind of adopted vyllen, so hes like, your full brother rather than your half brother now. congratulations. 09:17 GC: uh, ok? 09:18 GC: I*m still kinda on the part where my mom died? 09:18 GA: yeah, i was. trying to change the subject. um. 09:18 GC: How did it happen? 09:19 GA: ...do you want the truth? 09:19 GC: Yes 09:19 GA: uh, jack and her were dating. and he killed her. 09:20 GA: sorry. shit. i shouldnt have brought that up. 09:20 GC: Wow 09:20 GA: just dont tell sami, okay? 09:20 GC: Is it possible 09:20 GC: to kill a dead person? 09:20 GC: repeadetly? 09:20 GC: with a rusty shovel? 09:20 GA: possibly? i think you can do it with void. 09:21 GA: i could try turning his mind to a personal hell 09:21 GA: i dont suggest stealing his mind. youd probably like, take on his personality or something, and memories, and that would *not* be good. 09:22 GA: we could tie him down and you could beat him up though! 09:24 GC: yay 09:25 GC: so uh 09:25 GC: how*re you? 09:26 GA: oh, pretty good. just hangin in starbucks. 09:27 GA: i actually have a date later. im pretty excited. 09:28 GC: ? 09:28 GA: okay. okay. do you know nate? nate revult? 09:28 GA: we're totes dating. its awesome. 09:28 GC: Uh 09:28 GC: author and troll killer Nate revult? 09:28 GA: whoaaa, he's an author *and* troll killer? 09:28 GA: man he's gonna be proud 09:29 GA: nah this one is a lot more docile. 09:29 GC: What is a starbucks 09:29 GA: oh, theyre like this coffee place that is everywhere 09:29 GC: ??? 09:29 GA: theyre all over the ark 09:30 GC: Look at these interragation squigglies 09:30 GC: ????????????????? 09:30 GA: we're on an ark heading through tentaclespace to meet you guys! 09:30 GC: I know that! 09:30 GC: but 09:30 GC: You are very confusing to talk to 09:30 GA: yeah i get that a lot 09:31 GC: not even in a "Omg he is so stupid way" 09:31 GC: but just 09:31 GC: I am confused 09:31 GA: gosh, did i mention the part where i am *insane*? like, jeez, you think its gonna be easy talkin to me, man? 09:31 GC: you said you got better 09:32 GA: better, yeah, but not perfect 09:34 GA: anyway, im usually better than this. sorry. im just a bit nervous. 09:34 GC: Because you*re meeting your son? 09:34 GA: yeah! its so exciting! ive been waiting five years for this, after all! 09:34 GA: and youre so cool eeeeee 09:37 GA: and sane! wonderful change of pace. 09:37 GC: hehehehehehehehe 09:37 GC: if you say so 09:38 GA: anyway. im sorry. 09:38 GC: You*re forgiven I guess 09:39 GA: are you in debt too? lily mentioned having some money issues. 09:39 GC: Nope 09:39 GC: I am responsible with my money 09:39 GA: good child. you must support me when i am old and retired. 09:39 GA: heheh just kidding im immortal 09:40 GC: And yet, already senile 09:41 GA: scuse you 09:42 GA: heheh, i cant be mad, that was a nice burn 09:45 GC: hehehe 09:45 GC: I feel Im gonna like you 09:45 GA: same, yo 09:45 GC: maybe we can throw off your reputation 09:45 GC: and you can be the new and improved Doir! 09:46 GA: yes! 09:46 GA: this is an excellent idea. 09:46 GC: That in no way will backfire? 09:47 GC: Oh yeah Lily made me read all the trope things 09:47 GC: so 09:47 GA: ehh 09:47 GC: I did my mavico homework I guess> 09:47 GC: *? 09:47 GA: tvtropes isnt really, like, all that important 09:47 GC: THAT*S WHAT I SAID 09:47 GA: yeah, no, i used to be into that, but uh 09:47 GA: i had this whole big moment with ryspor, and no more. 09:48 GC: cool 09:49 GC: it just seemed like it meant a lot to Lily, so I went along with her initiation thingy 09:49 GA: yeah, it probably does 09:49 GA: hackerdad!me probably never learned that lesson 09:57 GA: its kind of a problem, or was kind of a problem, the whole genre savvy thing 09:58 GC: I see 09:58 GA: see, i was *too* genre savvy, and *wrong* genre savvy, so nobody would trust me, or go adventure with me, or fight me as a villain, because i'd just reduce them to a trope, because i also had this whole general tarquin-esque thing going on? 09:59 GA: this is what i mean by 'i got better' 09:59 GA: not doin that any more 10:00 GA: the uh, 'throw off my reputation' idea was genuinely a good one. we should go with that. 10:01 GC: ok 10:03 GA: so... shovels? you like gardening? 10:03 GA: or burying bodies? probably gardening? 10:03 GC: Totally! 10:04 GC: Er, gardening 10:04 GC: not bodies 10:04 GC: gardens 10:04 GA: heheh, thats cool 10:04 GA: do you have the evil killer plants or just normal ones? 10:05 GC: mostly normal 10:05 GC: but dad liked to keep some... special ones 10:05 GA: ahhh, rilset 10:06 GA: yeah, hes alive. 10:06 GA: i dont think he likes me? he dupes my corpse and feeds it to his plants, and also tried to kill ryspor once? 10:06 GC: Can*t wait to meet him! 10:07 GC: And Null is... yeah 10:07 GA: ... she was really into gardening too! 10:07 GA: shed be real proud of you! 10:08 GC: ... 10:08 GC: you think so? 10:09 GA: yeah, totally! she'd probably be shoving me away before i awaken the mavico stupidity inside you, to keep you smart, heheh 10:09 GA: she and sami really got along well, too. 10:09 GA: i officially appoint sami as your GODMOTHER. 10:11 GA: which means... something legally, probably? 10:11 GC: I*ll be sure to tell her 10:12 GC: It was cool talking to you Do- Dad? 10:12 GA: dad is fine, i guess? we're like, the same age, but whatever 10:12 GA: yes, though. nice chat, son! bye! 10:13 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 22:13 --